The NCI has established an alpha site for MRM for this year at the NCI Frederick Cancer Research and Development Center. During the year the feasibility of establishing a center for MRM will be evaluated. Research performed at the CIVM, Duke U, will be used in that evaluation to gauge what experiments are both useful and possible for scientists at the NCI, and as a comparison with the capabilities of the Varian microimaging module on loan to the alpha site this year.